1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body and facial piercing aftercare, and more particularly, to an apparatus to protect a piercing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Body and facial piercing usually refers to the piercing of a part of the human body for the purpose of wearing jewelry in an opening created. Body and facial piercing is an invasive procedure and is not without risks. These risks can be minimized in order to enjoy a safe and healthy piercing experience. Usually, a new piercing will be sore, tender or red for several days up to three weeks. Complete healing normally takes several weeks or more. During the healing period, care must be taken to avoid infection and touching is usually discouraged. Among the risks associated with body and facial piercing are bacterial and viral infections, particularly from contact or spilling with dirt and/or contaminated substances; and trauma, usually associated with unintended entanglement of the piercing jewelry with another object.